I Never Beleived In Love
by Hermione12XOX
Summary: The first chapter is kinda long so PLEASE R&R....TROYPAY ALL THE WAY BABE!
1. Who Are You Anyways?

**I Never Believed In Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Who Are You Anyways?**

Sharpay woke up in a really dark, December morning. She thought of last night….

_Flash Back_

_Ryan P.O.V._

_"Sharpay! Where are you?" __I screamed __looking for__ my__ sister. __Our new__ house if you could call it a house and not a mansion was almost empty. No furniture only boxes and box__es and even more boxes than in ou__r old house.__ If mom were to get another 'boyfriend' we most probably would move to New Jersey, New York, or something with New. This is her 3__rd__ boyfriend since she __divorced dad__. Sharpay was born in California Malibu, I was born in New Mexico __Albuquerque,__ Now we're back in New Mexico. That meant we won't travel that much to see our real father. Well at least not __in __planes._

_Sharpay couldn't stand the new 'soon to be fathers' (which they never got more than 3 months with their mother). She only kind of got to like this one of our mom's boyfriend…Lucas…no…Trevor… no anyways it doesn't matter, well not anymore. We won't see him again unless he became a really famous chef in this city, which I doubt._

_Well I was looking for Sharpay everywhere. 'Darn it, this house is freaking big' I thought to myself. _

_"Ryan? Where are you?" I heard her voice. I started following it. When I finally found her I found her behind the boxes that she was supposed to bring in._

_"What are you doing down there?" I asked her while, I guessed, she was trying to unstuck her right foot._

_"What do you think I'm doing? Nothing! My foot is stuck you retard!" I was used to her talking to me like that. Even though I was the big brother I knew she wouldn't do any harm to me. I know her, always trying to protect herself. Ok fine I didn't really understand her that much, but I still love her._

_"Fine, fine I'll help you!" _

_"Could you hurry up? My leg is getting kind of numb already"_

_Finally getting her foot off all those boxes, I helped her to the kitchen, so we can talk. Like we always do when we get to a new house, it was kind of a tradition._

_When we finally checked the kitchen clock, it was like 6:00 pm. _

_"Wow, I didn't notice it was that late" She said between smiles_

_"I know but when…" I was going to tell her how much I wonder what High School we'll get this time, when my mom comes in the kitchen. We both turn around, expecting the obvious._

_"Hello, Sharpay, Ryan. I wanted to inform you that tomorrow your new dad is going to come to dinner. Is that ok with you guys?" For some reason after she divorced our dad she would start talking to us formal. At first we were kind of scared, but we got used to it after a month._

_"What time is he going to come?" I asked her. I knew Sharpay was thinking the same thing_

_"At 7:00 to dinner, Mrs. Dewster got people to put the beds and the most important things already, so I expect you to brush your teeth, take a shower and go to sleep" Mrs. Dewster is our employee. Unlike our mom, we treat her nice, I mean she was an old lady._

_"Ok, mom. Let's go Ryan" My sister told me…_

_We brushed our teeth and tried to find our rooms when we did we fell asleep in the very first minute. Well at least I did._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sharpay remembered what happened and thought to herself 'another stupid man to meet, another three months, in a different high school, and another three months of hell'.

She couldn't stand all of the moving states, high schools, and houses. The only thing that she liked about being in Albuquerque is that her dad lives there. So she gets to see him more often, at least that's what she thought.

When she saw the clock, she ran to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, and took a quick shower before going to her closet and picking her clothes for today. When she got out of the bathroom she realized that everything was organized like her old room. Even though she did notice that her walls weren't pink. But everything was like it was supposed to be.

'Sharpay stop staring at the walls and choose your clothes!' she thought to herself.

She was looking at her big, believe me when I say big, walk in closet. Since she was going to go run a bit and also get to know the streets and stuff, she choose a pair of black short-shorts with her name sewed in pink, and a matching pink tank top. When she was walking out of her room she noticed that she didn't have shoes. She went to her 2nd closet, or as she called it "The Shoe Closet", since it was for shoes only. She chose a pair of pink socks and black shoes. She put her hair in a pony tail, and since she just showered it looked curly. She looked herself in the mirror and said,

"Now I am ready" and smiled

When she was going to enter the kitchen, she stopped. She heard her mom and brother arguing. She wasn't going to walk in that would be stupid. 'I might as well hear what they're talking about.

**Sharpay P.O.V.**

"But mom, you can't make her do what you want, you know pretty well that she'll tell you to go mind your own business, she won't tell you anything!" I heard Ryan. He wasn't happy, you could tell miles away.

"Ryan, dear, please don't tell me that I don't know my daughter! I know she'll tell me what I want to know about him!" My mom wasn't happy either.

I can't stand this anymore I'm going to eat my breakfast and leave.

"Hi mom, Hi Ryan" I said trying to look like I didn't hear anything.

"Hey, Shar" My brother said

"Hello, Dear" And that's my mom

"No breakfast today?" I asked totally confused but kind of expecting it.

"No, apparently mom was too busy talking to her new 'boyfriend', and forgot about it" Ryan said using quotation marks in the air.

"Ryan, you know that is not true" She said. I knew if I didn't stop them they were going to start fighting…again.

"Ok, I'm going to my daily run, Ryan, you wanna come?" I asked him, he usually comes so I guess he's going to say yes.

"No, I have to stay here and have a little chat with mom" Argh! I hate it when they do this!

"Ok, whatever, bye!"

When I walk out of the door, I see the sun fully out. Wow, I didn't see the Albuquerque sun in a long time. I'm used to run in the place where my dad lives, but I guess I could go run over here.

A few blocks later I heard some basketballs and someone screaming. Hey maybe I could ask them if I could play with…whoever they are.

I first peeked into the park. I saw like four high school boys, well at least I think they are. One of them was really tall. Actually they were all tall. But one of them had this really weird afro. They were all wearing red and white suits. One of them said Troy, the other one said Chad, the other one said Zeke, and the last one said Jason.

"C'mon guys, step it up!" I heard another man say, which I think that's the coach.

C'mon Sharpay, just ask them if you could at least watch. Ok I have to go in.

"Excuse me?" Oh My God I feel so nervous everyone turned to me

"Yes, may we help you?" Said the Troy guy which by the way was really cute

"Could I watch or is it a closed practice?" I asked first to the guy and then to the coach

"Who are you anyways? Are you from West High? Are you trying to spy on us or what?"Said the guy with the afro.

"Gosh, don't have to snap at me, I'm new in this place, I moved in just yesterday." I said kind of mad"Damn, girl I didn't know that, and besides why would you want to watch guys play basketball? It's not like you know anything about it. Oh I'm sorry, you might know that when girls play they always break their nails" said the Zeke guy. All of the guys, even the coach started cracking up. They did not just mess with me.

"Oh really, well unlike you I think I could play way better than all of you together, against me" I guess I could beat them at their own little game.

"Dad, what do you think?" Troy asked his dad I guess

"Is it true that you can actually play basketball, girl, whatever your name is?" asked the coach

"Yeah, I can and my name is Sharpay…coach…sir" I said. Could you tell I was nervous????

"You know what, whatever, I'm leaving right now…um…I have to leave right now…I got to catch up…bye!" What the hell was I doing!? OMG I couldn't even believe I went in there.

I ran as fast as I could back to my house. Well look at the bright side…I kind of met someone..

* * *

OK, phew, well that was long. Sorry if I kept you in way too much, it was supposed to be an intro kind of thing. I swear next chapter is going to be better and shorter than that.

3…2…1…Review!!!


	2. Well I Guess You Guessed Right

**I Never ****Believed In Love**

**Well I Guess You Guessed Right**

**Chapter 2**

**Still Sharpay's P.O.V**

When I got home I thought my heart was going to fall all the way down to the floor and come back to its original place. How could I be such an idiot and embarrassed myself in front of all those guys!? What am I going to do if they go to the same high school that I do?

When I walked in the kitchen Ryan was still there. I told him the morning incident and asked him the same questions I just asked myself over, and over again.

"Well, I guess the only thing you could do is hope that they forget about it…That's if they go to the same high school we do" He said trying to make me feel better.

Ryan could be so nice at times. And I had my own very problems to thank him back, but I don't think these problems matter to anyone…well duh, you don't have to ask stupid questions Sharpay, not even your own brother knows your deepest secret. And I'm not planning on telling him.

While Ryan was leaving again, without my response of course, I needed to stop him I couldn't let him leave like that not again.

"Hey, Ry!?" I asked him

"Yes, Shar?" He answered

"Thanks for being there for me, even if it's the smallest thing" I smiled at him

Surprisingly he smiled back and said "No worries, you know I'm there for you"

**AT NIGHT IN SHARPAY'S ROOM**

**END OF SHARPAY'S P.O.V.**

"Ry, what do you think of the dress for dinner tonight, the black one…" Sharpay asked her brother trying on dresses.

"This one..." She said showing him a black and white one.

"Or the final choice…this other one!" She said showing him a dark pink dress.

Ryan took a while to decide but at the end he chose the dark pink one (A/N: You could find everyone's options in my profile).

"Oh My God, Ryan, thanks a lot…but what are you going to wear?" Sharpay asked her brother. He told her to get on her dress do her hair, and then he'll show her.

"Ok, Ry, but hurry up!" She said to him while he walked out of his sister's now pink room. It was a mystery how could the people, their mom employed, did to paint it so fast.

"I would have to say the same thing to you, sister!" He screamed while walking to his bedroom.

Sharpay took her robes off, and put her dress on did her hair in a fancy high-pony tail, and went to her Shoe Closet. She picked a pair of matching high heels, and went down stairs.

When she entered the kitchen, she was surprised. She was wearing a golden night dress. Her hair in a high bow, and smiling. She just couldn't believe how could her mom act all fancy.

When she was about to tell her off, her brother came in, with a black tuxedo, and a white tie in hand.

"What's up? Why is everything so quiet?" He said while putting his tie on his neck.

"Well, I was just about to tell Sharpay how pretty she looks right now" She said

"And I was about to ask mom how dare she wear that dress!?" Sharpay screamed the last part

"What's so wrong about that dress...oh I know...ummm mom why are you wearing that dress?" He asked now getting madder by the minute.

"I really don't see what's so wrong in this dress, dear" She said in a calm voice but also loosing her patience.

"See, Ryan she doesn't even remember that she wore that very same dress, for her wedding! I mean c'mon I even remember that and I was 5 years old, mom!" You could tell that Sharpay couldn't stand her mom at all.

When her mom was going to speak again the door bell rang

"I'll get that" said Marissa (the mom)

When she was finally out of sight Ryan looked in disbeleif at his sister.

"Sharpay, just ignore her she doesn't deserve your time, mom she cannot control herself as she used to" Sharpay couldn't stand it anymore she had to take it out

"ARGHH!!! I just hate her I swear if anything like this bad happens I'm moving out!" Ryan was shocked. He had never heard his own sister scream like that. Not even when she was little.

"Shar, just ...just forget her live your own life don't let her tell you what to do. OK?" He was looking into her eyes. They were piercing through her own.

"OK. I guess I'll have to stay calm and try to cooperate"

Right when Sharpay finished her sentence their mom came in with a flower in her hand and a tall man right behind her. He was not only really tall, but really reach. I mean he _was _wearing a Ralph Lauren tuxedo. So I think it was pretty obvious. He had dark brown hair. A small amount of beard. But for Sharpay it wasn't enough...it wasn't her dad.

"Darlings this is John McCourtney" Marissa said smiling widely.

"Hello, I'm guessing you're Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Right?" He said he seemed cool but Sharpay wasn't going to show that to no one.

"Well, Hello there, you guessed right" She responded with an Icy tone and grin.

He slowly backed away.

"Ummm, please excuse my sister, she is way too quick to judge" Ryan said looking at his sister

"John, why don't we step into the kitchen" Marissa nervously said.

When they got to the kitchen, Marissa made Mrs.Dewster serve dinner. It was a really akward dinner, except to lucky Mr. McCourtney, and Ms.Evans.

When Sharpay finished eating her mom was looking at her all weird.

"Sharpay, dear, I think you ate a little too much don't you guys think?" She asked John and Ryan

"Mom, that's not true..." Sharpay's mouth was wide open

"Uhhh...honey I don't think you should have said that, I think she ate what she wanted to eat..."

"SHHH. IF I SAY SHE ATE TOO MUCH, IT'S BECAUSE SHE ATE TOO MUCH!" Everything went silent

"Excuse me, John, Ryan, Mrs. Dewster, I'm gonna go for a walk..." she said slowly.

"Shar.." He didn't stop her he knew she needed to be alone

Sharpay went upstairs to get a sweater. But this time she didn't care if it matched or not. She grabbed her favorite jacket, the jacket her dad gave her. It was black, but it said her name in big pink and white letters. Sharpay smiled at the flashback.

_Flash Back_

_Sharpay went for the hundreth time to her dad's house in Albuquerque. But for some reason she could feel this time was going to be special. She could feel it._

_When she hugged her dad he gave her right away a present wrapped in a 'Happy B-day' wrapper._

_End of Flash Back_

That present wad that very same one she was wearing. Instead of going all the way to the kitchen she took a short cut. She jumped off the window. Not literally but with help of the bushes.

She started walikg to the park that she found earlier in that morning. Now it was closed. She didn't care she took off her shoes and climbed the wire. When she was on top, she threw her shoes first than she threw herself down.

She was swinging, and also staring at the stars. 'Does my mom really thinks I'm fat?', 'Does she really think I should stop eating?', 'I wonder if she actually likes me at all'. These questions were coming and going out and into her mind.

"I think my mom really does think I'm fat, I don't want to make her worse than she already is so, I am going to stop eating right now, and no one, not even my brother, is going to stop me from doing what I want" She set her mind even though she did knew what that meant. She didn't care.

She suddenly heard and saw someone climbing up the same wire she climbed minutes ago. She ran in back of the...monkey bars? 'Whatever it's too dark no one is gonna see me.'

**Sharpay's P.O.V.**

I saw the teengo to the swings he sat next to the one I was just sitting on. I decided, since he was a teen and I was preety sure of it, t go next to him.

I sneaked behind him. I am suprised he didn't see my shadow. When I got next to him I saw his eyes closed and...OH MY GOSH! It was the guy I saw in the morning.

Well...I'm bored so might as well have some fun. I quietly sat in the swing I was seating before. I got so close to him that our noses were 2 inches appart from each other. I could feel him getting uncomfortable, he was going to open his eyes sooner or later...and...

* * *

Dun, dun,dun,duuuun what will happen? Will Sharpay keep her promise? Will she scare the guy? Which of the guys was he?

Hey there just building a little bridge over here well... I hope u liked it and thnx for all the comments!!

3...2...1...

REVIEW -Hermione12XOX

-Toodles :) xoxo


End file.
